The invention relates to a fragmentation projectile of the type having at least an inner casing or shell for receiving an explosive charge, an outer casing or shell, and structured zones provided in an inner casing for determining the geometry of the fragments when the explosive charge detonates.
This type of fragmentation projectile is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,309. In this prior art projectile, the side facing the explosive of the interior shell is designed in such a wa that the explosive gases are able to attack locally and the local effects of shaped charges can be utilized. A primary disadvantage of that prior art arrangement is that it requires a very elaborate shell structure and is, consequently, very expensive.
German Auslegeschrift (published examined application) DE 2,339,386 discloses, in its FIG. 2, a fragmentation projectile comprising a plurality of projectile shells as well. However, in this case, the fragmentation shell and the zirconium shell, which causes the incendiary effect, are separate bodies.
These prior art projectiles have the disadvantage that no directional fragmentation effect is provided; rather, the fragment distribution approximates cylindrical symmetry. Furthermore, the effectiveness of the light zirconium fragments, especially at greater target distances, is questionable, given the negligible penetration effect of these fragments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,267 discloses a fragmentation projectile in which, to increase the number of fragments, the explosive is enclosed by two shells. A gap, which is filled with a low-density material, such as air or foam, must be present between the two shells. Subsequent to ignition of the explosive, the interior shell presses forcefully and suddenly against the exterior shell, resulting in a relatively high fragment formation. The disadvantage of that prior art projectile is the fact that a great number of undefined fragments are formed. As a result, no reproducible distribution of fragments is possible.